Bakaloid Game
by miamato
Summary: Miku Dkk. masuk ke DUNIA GAME yang meenyebalkan tapi menyerukan(?) miku kebius(?) Len dan Rin ke sasar di labirin (?) Gakupo dan luka nasibnya gimana! apakah mereka semua bisa keluar dari dunia asik nan menyebalkan ini? *jeng jeng* langsung baca stornya! selamat membaca! Review please! ((sreach judul 'bakaloid game' with spasi di belakang kata 'game' nya ya!)) makash
1. Chapter 1 : miku miku miku!

**Bakaloid game**

INGAT! Vocaloid bukan milik author mia dan mato.

Fic ini karya Mia Mato!

Warning TYPO

!

50%typo30%seru20%enak(?)

Selamat membaca!

yey! mulai!

.

.

.

\('O')/

~('-'~) bakaloid game (~'-')~

Di ruang keluarga…

"hey, kalian lagi apa?" miku datang menghampiri len dan rin yang sedang bermain sebuah game di computer.

"main game!" jawab len ketus dan terus focus menatap layar computer.

"maksudnya, main game apa?" miku mulai sebel dengan jawaban len yang singkat, ga jelas dan padet det.

"main bakaloid games!" Rin memencet beberapa tombol.

"ok baiklah! Bisakah aku ikutan?" miku duduk di sebelah len.

"TIDAK!" anak dua bermbut kuning menolak miku ikutan main game.

Akhirnya, terbentuklah empat siku-siku di kening wanita berambut hijau tosca.

"FINE!" miku berbalik ke kamarnya.

"AAAAA!" Rin dan len berteriak keras tapi sayangnya miku tidak melihat.

"hey, jangan berisik!" teriak luka dari dapur.

"miku miku miku!" miku menyebut namanya sendiri sambil kesal.

Di kamar miku…

"apa-apaan mereka sombong sekali!" miku menruh tas sekolahnya di atas kasurnya.

"Negi, mereka menyebalkan sekali! Aku sebal dengan mereka si rambut kuning!" miku curhat kepada boneka neginya.

"aku juga ingin bermain game, cari bakaloido game di laptop ah!" miku membuka laptop pribadinya.

"kok tulisanya permainan ini membahayakan? Berarti permainan ini terlarang?" miku mulai mengutak-ngatik laptopnya.

"game ini Cuma masak-masak, labirin dan gitu-gitu aja. Kenapa berbahaya?" miku membuka beberapa blog.

"oh tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Miku keluar kamarnya dan menatap len dan rin yang telah tiada.

"aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!" miku memencet tombol dan miku memasuki dunia bakaloido game.

"miku, bantu aku mengangkat jemuran!" teriak luka dari dapur tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"miku cepat!" luka berteriak sambil mencuci piring kotor dan tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"aku pulang!" gakupo baru sampai rumah karena ia baru saja eskul band di voca high school. Gakupo satu sekolah dengan miku, rin, len dan luka.

"gakupo, tolong cari miku, mungkin dia dikamarnya dan suruh dia mengangkat jemuran!" luka berteriak dari dapur dan masih di dapur.

(author : dari tadi di dapur mulu neng luka? Lama amat."

"kok game ga di matiin sih? Tuh bocah dua kuning pasti lupa mati-in." gakupo memencet tombol off dan tidak mati malahan gakupo tersedot masuk ke dalam dunia bakaloido game. Luka tereak-tereak manggil gakupo dan miku, tetep aja mereka ga dateng-dateng. Akhirnya, luka cape treak-treak dan luka mencari mereka.

(author : untung suara luka ga abis hohoho! )

"game ga mati, mereka main game sampe lupa matiin. Matiinnya ntar aja, cari miku dulu! Kok di kamarnya ga ada? Laptopnya kebuka? Bakaloido game berbahaya? Game tadi, itu?" luka bergegas masuk ke dunia game bakaloido.

"ini tempat apa ya? Itu miku, gakupo, len dan rin!" luka menghampiri mereka semua.

"luka! Kamu mau wahana apa? Aku wahana itu bersama rin, gakupo wahana itu, miku wahana itu, kamu mau apa? Wahanya tinggal itu." Tanya len yang menatap uka masih memakai celemek dan sebuah sodet.

"aku yang itu, ini seperti festival." Luka menatap sekitarnya dan dalam festival itu isinya hanya mereka berlima.

"ini emang festival! Aku duluan!" miku memasuki wahana yang telah dipilihnya.

"hiks hiks hua!" luka menangis dan sedikit menunduk.

"luka kamu terharu bisa main ke dunia game?" gakupo menatap luka yang mengusap air matanya pake sodet.

"bukan!" luka terus menangis.

"lalu apa?" Tanya len dan rin menatap luka.

"mau tau banget apa mau tau aja?" Tanya luka yang masih mengusap air mata beningnya. Akhirnya munculah sudut empat siku-siku di kepala gakup, len dan rin.

"baiklah, yang pertama kakiku di injak gakupo dan aku lupa mengangkat jemuran, sebentar lagi hujan. Hua!" luka menangis keras.

"ups, maaf luka." Gakupo mengangkat kakinya yang sebelumnya kakinya menginjak kaki luka.

"ternyata itu masalahnya. Aku duluan!" rin dan len berlari ke arah wahana yang tadi mereka pilih.

"aku juga!" gakupo pergi ke wahana sambil membawa samurai.

"kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri! Hua! Okey, aku juga naik wahana." Luka berjalan selangkah dan selangkah sambil memegang sodet dengan sangat erat karena ia amat takut sendirian.

Wahana masak…

"wahana apa ini?" miku melihat nuansa sekitarnya yang mirip dapur.

"masak, aku ga bisa masak." Miku berjalan sedikit dan sedikit.

"selamat datang di wahana masak-masak!" suatu suara terdengar di telinga miku. Tiba-tiba miku melihat sebuah boneka yang sedang akan memasak.

"ayo, bertandinglah denganku!" boneka itu mengajak bertanding masak sayangnya bonekanya ga punya muka dan rambut baju smuanya sama dengan miku .

"makhluk apa kau? Makhluk tanpa muka? Kau tidak mirip denganku!" miku mendekati meja masak yang berhadapan dengan meja masak si boneka.

"aku juru masak disini! Lawanlah aku! Ayo kita membuat negi soup! Jika aku menang serahkan mukamu untuku" boneka itu memegang negi raksasa.

"oke, siapa takut! Jika aku menang serahkan negi raksasa untuku dan kembalikan aku ke duniaku!" miku memegang sodet dan siap menerima tantangan si boneka muka rata.

"tidak boleh curang! 1…2…3. 10 menit dari sekarang!" Lampu hijau menyala.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?" miku menatap alat-alat di sekitarnya. Miku mengambil panci dan menaruhnya diatas kompor.

"panaskan air! Potong negi kecil-kecil!" miku memasak dengan semangat padahal miku tidak pernah masak sebelumnya.

"gimana caranya nyalain kompor?" miku memutar tombol di kompor dan api menyala. Miku menatap hantu boneka miku yang terlihat santai.

"black rock shooter dokoe ittano?" miku menanyi sambil masak agar terlihat tidak panic dan si boneka tersenyum sinis.

"air sudah dipanaskan dan potongan negi sudah di masukan ke dalam panci." Miku mengambil garem dan memasukanya ke dalam panci.

"ini gula bukan garem! Gulanya tadi ga sengaja masuk! Gimana ini?" miku garuk garuk kepala.

"masukin ini, ini dan ini!" miku memasukan beberapa bumbu.

"masak soup perlu pake terasi ? masukin aja ah! Daun salam, kentang, cuka ,ager, nastar,rending,pisang, terong,jeruk, eskrim(?) dan cabe." Miku meracik bumbu dan dimasukin ke dalam panci.

(author : miku bisa masak apa ga si? Sekalian aja garpu, piso dimasukin! /apaan deh! Gajelas amat nih author)

"waktu tinggal 5 menit! Sebaiknya siapkan juga dessert dan minumanya!" keluar suara dari speaker yang letaknya entah dimana.

"curang! Tadi bilangnya Cuma soup negi!" miku langsung sebel dan memulai mengambil beberapa cetakan kue dan gelas.

"minumnya apa ya?" miku berfikir dan ia ingat terhadap kata-kata luka.

'ini namanya cocktail, isinya papaya, semangka, air kelapa dan beberapa buah lainya.'

"aku akan membuat cocktail! Dessertnya apa ya?" miku berfikir kembali dan kembali dengan kegiatannya waktu kecil.

'kak gakupo mau masak apa kita?'

'kita akan membuat bolu kukus terong dan negi!'

"bau wangi apa ini? Kaya bau gosong? Soupku!" miku membuka tutup pancinya.

"negi bakar!" miku mematikan kompornya dan menuangkan soupnya ke dalam mangkuk.

"waktunya 3 menit lagi!" suara dari speaker terdengar lagi.

"masukan irisan terong dan irisan negi ke dalam mangkuk, masukan tepung dan soda secara bergantian sambil di mikser lalu tuangkan ke dalam cetakan dan di kukus. Yah bolu kukusnya bantet, di cap inisial bakaloid game aja!." Miku melakukanya dalam waktu satu menit(?).

"cocktail, masukan papaya, pisang, negi,terong dan jeruk. Lalu di kasih ini, ini dan ini. Jadi deh!" miku melakukan dalam waktu 30 detik(?).

"jadi deh! Soup, cocktail dan bolu kukusnya! Sekarang tinggal bersih bersih!" miku menatap meja masaknya dengan cengo.

"kotor sekali!" melihat serpihan serpihan, panci yang rada gosong dan oven yang kotor kecipratan adonan kue pas dimixer. 1 menit kemudian, miku selesai membersihkan lading meja masaknya.

"waktu habis!" secara tiba-tiba meja masaknya hilang.

"yang menang adalah hatsune miku! Selamat!" miku langsung terheran-heran dan jelas-jelas masakanya belum dicicipin sama sekali.

"ya, makasih!" miku mundur beberapa langkah berniat kabur.

"ini negi raksasa yang kujanjikan!" boneka muka rata memberikanya kepada miku.

"silahkan dimakan!" miku memakanya sedikit dan langsung jatuh pingsan.

"ha! Rasakan itu!"

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Masih ada sambunganya, kok! Jadi tenang aja!

Terima kasih telah membaca fic mia dan mato..

Jangan lupa review ya~~~~

Jangan lupa baca fic kami yang lainya, mulai dari yang romace, angst sampe humor!

Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih humor dari ini!

terima kasih! terima kasih!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please

!


	2. Chapter 2 : labirin

INGAT! Vocaloid bukan milik author mia dan mato.

Fic ini karya Mia Mato!

Warning TYPO

!

50%typo30%seru20%enak(?)

Selamat membaca!

yey! mulai!

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Labirin**

"Len, apa kau yakin kita masuk wahana ini?" tanya Rin dengan ragu.

"Yakin lah, Rin takut yaaa?" Jawab Len.

"Ti-tidak kok, hanya saja..."

"sudah lah Rin, kan ada aku disini.." Ucap Len menenangkan Rin.

'blushh...'

"eng..."

"Umm, Rin kalau lagi nge-blush mukanya imut deh.." goda Len sambil tertawa kecil

"Si-siapa yang nge-blushh?!" bantah Rin.

"Itu, orang imut dan cantik pakai pita kelinci putih..." Jawab Len sambil menggoda Rin.

Rin pun memalingkan mukanya.

"Su-sudah! Kita masuk saja ke labirin ini!" Ajak Rin yang langsung masuk ke labirin itu.

"Tunggu aku, Rin!"

**Di dalam Wahana.**

"Len, kita keluar aja yuk.." ajak Rin ketakutan sambil melihat kanan kirinya.

"Sudah, kita sebentar lagi nyampe kok.." Jawab Len santai.

"Tapi kok labirinnya aneh begini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"yaa, gelap gitu, trus kayak goa.."

"Sudah lah, aku bawa BB kok, ada light nya.." jawab Len

[Author : Vocaloid punya BB toh../plak]

Len pun menghidupkan light Bbnya.

"Nahh, udah terang kann?"

"I-Iya.."

hening..

.

.

"Ihh Len, jangan nglitikin punggungku dongg!" Ucap Rin kesal

"Idih, apaan! aku aja di depanmu!" Jawab Len kesal

"Ja-jadi? yang ngelitikin punggungku siapa?" Tanya Rin takut

"aku tak tau~" jawab Len santai.

Rin pun menoleh ke belakang..

.

.

"HUAA!ULAR!" teriak Rin.

"mana mana?!"

"i-itu tadii.." jawab Rin sambil menunjuk dinding labirin.

"ga ada tuhh.."

"tadi ada!" jawab Rin yang masih melihat ke dinding labirin itu.

Rin pun menoleh ke arah Len. Rin langsung mundur 10 langkah (?)

"Rin kau kenapa?" tanya Len heran.

"i-itu..di rambutmuu..." Jawab Rin dengan taku takut sambil menunjuk Len.

"hah?"

Len pun menunduk.

tiba tiba jatuh ular dari kepalanya.

"ULARR!" teriak Len.

sedangkan Rin menjauh dari Len.

"Woi Rin, tolongin aku dongg..." Bisik Len

"Eh, kan aku perempuan, aku ga bisa bantuin apa apa.."

"kumohonnn..."

Len pun langsung berlari ke arah Rin.

"WAW"

"Kenapa?"

"kau sudah membunuh ular itu Len"

Len menoleh melihat ular tadi.

yang ia lihat yaitu, kepala ular yang udah gepeng (?)

"kok bisa yak?"

"tadi kamu injek"

"ohh, berarti ular ini terlalu lemahh~ dan aku kuatt~" Ucap Len dengan bangganya.

Rin seketika sweatdrop.

"oke, masalah terselesaikan~ ayok jalan lagii.." ucap Len.

Mereka pun berjalan mengikuti jalur labirin itu, sampai mereka menemukan 2 jalur.

"Rin, kita mau ke jalur mana?" Tanya Len.

"Aku ga tau, terserah kamu aja" Jawab Rin.

"Gimana ya? Kalau tanya kulit kerang ajaib aja gimana?" Usul Len.

[Author : BakaLen! Disaat ini kau memakai caranya spongebob untuk menentukan jalan?!]

"Boleh tuh! Ide yang cemerlang Len!" Jawab Rin

[Author : Arghh! Rin juga Baka! Ku yakin sebentar lagi kalian menjadi seperti 2 anak gila itu! Spongebob and Patrick /hah]

Len pun mengeluarkan Kulit kerang ajaibnya Spongebob ga tau dari mana(?)

Mata Rin menjadi blink blink melihat kulit kerang ajaib itu.

"ehem, Nyonya Kulit kerang ajaib, aku mau bertanya, jalur yang mana yang harus kita tempuh?kanan atau kiri?" tanya Len kepada kulit kerang ajaib itu(?)

"Lurus.." Jawab Kulit kerang ajaib itu.

"Yey! PUJA KULIT KERANG AJAIB!" teriak Rin dan Len

Mereka pun berjalan seperti paskibra ke arah lurus(?)

Tiba tiba..

'Brukk!'

"Awww.."

Mereka menabrak dinding jalur.

Rin pun melihat ke depannya.

"Apa apaan ini! Kita telah di hipnotis oleh kulit kerang busuk itu! Masa kita berjalan lurus, padahal jalurnya cuma ke arah kanan dan kiri!" omel Rin

"Su-sudah Rin, kita tanya lagi aja.." Ucap Len menenangkan Rin.

[Author : Lu ga kapok kapok juga yak? Kalau gua sih ga bakalan ngerjain itu lagi. Membuat kita menjadi baka saja.]

"O-okay Len." jawab Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kulit kerang ajaib, lebih baik kita ke arah mana? Kanan atau kiri?" Tanya Len memegang kulit kerang ajaib.

"Ke bawah."

"tuh kan! Kulit kerang baka itu bener bener BAKA!" Omel Rin lagi.

[Author : Kalian yang Baka, dari tadi ga kapok kapok!]

"Okay, gimana kalau kita berpencar?" Usul Len.

"Jangan! Aku takut sendirian.." Tolak Rin

"hhmm, oke kalau begitu, cara terakhir adalah..."

"apa?"

"CAP CIP CUP!"

Seketika Rin sweatdrop

"itu kan biasa hanya dilakukan dalam permainan Len."

"sudah, tak apa."

"CAP, CIP, CUP, KAMBANG PASIR!(?)PILIH MANA YANG MAU DI CUP!" TERIAK LEN SAMBIL MENUNJUK-NUNJUK ARAH (?)

[reader : Author! Capsnya noh, jeboll *sweatdrop*.]

[Author : okeh, maaf reader, Author bawa laptop Author ke bengkel dulu yakk /hah]

"Nah, kita ke arah kanan aja!" Ucap Len.

"okay kalau itu keputusanmu." Jawab Rin sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah kanan.

Sampai di pertengahan jalan..Mereka menemuka sebuah papan bertuliskan.

"Apa kamu yakin akan memasuki lorong ini?"

Rin dan Len pun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa papan ini bertuliskan pertanyaan seperti ini?" Ucap Rin.

"hmm, aku tak tau, kita lanjutin saja jalan ini" Jawab Len

Mereka pun melanjuti perjalanannya.

Lagi-lagi mereka menemuka papan yang ada tulisannya.

"Lebih baik kalian balik lagi."

"Len, apa maksudnya ini? Aku sungguh tak mengerti! Apa kita harus balik lagi?" Tanya Rin yang mulai cemas

"Tidak! Ku yakin sebentar lagi labirin ini ada ujungnya, ini hanya papan yang menakuti kita!" Jawab Len dengan tegas.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah, ayok.." Ucap Len yang langsung menarik tangan Rin dan berlari.

**Sedangkan disisi lain.**

"Hehehe, liat apa yang kalian dapatkan nanti.."

**Disisi Rin dan Len**

Len yang sedang memegang tangan Rin merasakan tangan Rin mendingin.

"Rin?"

"ya?"

"kenapa tanganmu mendingin seperti ini?"

"aku memang begitu, kalau sudah ketakutan, aku keringat dingin..hehehe"

"ooo, begitu..baiklah.."

Tiba tiba seketika semuanya menjadi putih.

"R-rin..."

"Lenn, kita dimanaa?" tanya Rin dengan nada cemas

"A-aku ga tauu.." jawab Len ketakutan

.

.

.

"KYAAAA!"

"Huh?!"

Rin dan Len menghadap ke atas.

'Brukk!'

"Uhh.." keluh Rin

"Siapa sih yang nibanin punggungku?!" Tanya Len kesal

Len pun langsung berdiri.

'Bruk!'

Rin pun juga berdiri..

Mereka berdua melihat kebelakang mereka

Seketika mereka kaget.

"Mi-miku?"

Ternyata yang jatuh itu Miku

[Author : layaknya malaikat yang jatuh dari langitt~(?)]

"Uhhh...sakit taukk" Keluh Miku.

"elo kali yang salah, ngapain niban kita berdua!" omel Rin.

"hiks hikss, gua kan ga tau apa apa, tiba tiba ada disini..." Ucap Miku dengan nada yang hampir nangis.

"Cup cup cup, sudahhh..." Ucap Len.

Len langsung membuka HPnya dan membuka Twitter(?). ia menuliskan hastag "#FreePukPukForMiku" (?)

[Author : Lenn, twittermu apa? Kalau aku follow, follback aku donggg...*puppyeyes*]

Sedangkan Rin pun pundung dipojokan. Entah pojokan mana, author ga tau~(?)

Len dan Miku pun mendatangi Rin.

"Yin cembuyu yaakkk?" Goda Miku dengan bahasaa...balitanya!

"Enggak!"

"biyang ajaa~" goda Miku lagi

"SUDAH KU BILANG! ENGGAKK!" teriak Rin.

Seketika Miku dan Len membeku mendengar suara menyeramkan Rin.

Hening sejenak..

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian diam? hah? takut ya? WHAHAHA" Rin tertawa sekencang kencangnya.

"Gak kok, aku heran aja anak kecil seperti kamu bisa berteriak dengan suara seseram itu" jawab Miku yang masih cengo.

"woi, kalian masih inget ga sih kita ada dimana?" Ucap Len.

Tiba tiba Rin berdiri dan berlari menjauhi Miku dan Len.

"Hey Rin! kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Len

"Aku mau cari jalan keluarr!" Jawab Rin yang masih berlari sambil berteriak.

"Hey Rin! Jangan jauh jauh dari kami! nanti kamu tersesat!" Teriak Miku

Rin tak mendengar perkataan Miku. Lama kelamaan ia menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Hey Len, gimana kita mau cari Rin kalau dia kesesat?" Tanya Miku tanpa menengok ke arah Len

"Kita tanya sama kulit kerang ajaib aja..." jawab Len dengan muka polosnya.

"HE! yang benar saja kau!" Miku terheran dengan berkataan Len

"Spongebob aja bisa tuh pake kulit kerang ajaib..."

"umm, Len?"

"ya?"

"apakah kau sudah gila?" tanya Miku dengan tatapan anehnya

"umm, Tidak~ aku tidak gilaa~" Jawab Len santai

"KALAU BEGITU, KENAPA USULMU ITU TERLALU GILA!" teriak Miku

"dicoba aja, mana tau bisaa..." Jawab Len lagi.

"Terserah kau lah.." ucap Miku yang mulai menyerah menyadarkan Len dari kegilaannya(?)

Len pun mencoba menggunakan kulit kerang ajaib itu.

[Author: benar benaar ya kau Len -_-]

"Kulit kerang ajaib, dimana kah sekarang Rin berada?" Tanya Len kepada kulit kerang ajaib itu.

"Disampingmu~"

"hah?"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara.

"Len! ngapain kau menggunakan kulit kerang baka itu lagi?!" Teriak orang itu yang ternyata Rin.

Seketika Miku cengo.

"L-lah, kok bi-bisa muncul tiba tibaa?" Tanya Miku yang cengo sambil menunjuk Rin

"tadi aku lari lari tapi malah nyampenya kesini lagi" Ucap Rin polos.

"Tuh kann, kulit kerang ini berguna jugaa~" Ucap Len senang

"i-iya aja deh.." jawab Miku yang masih cengo

[Author : itu hanya KEBETULAN! /capsnak]

"Jadi? kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Rin

"Kita tanya kulit ker.."

'PAKKK!'

Rin langsung menjitak kepala Len

"AWWWW!SAKIT TAUKK!" Omel Len sambil memengangi kepalanya.

"BAKALEN!Masih aja mengandalkan kulit kerang itu!" Omel Rin

"Tapikan.."

"Kalau kau masih menggunakan cara itu...awas saja kau! gua lindes pake road roller!" Omel Rin.

"JANGAN! O-oke deh, aku ga pake kulit kerang ini lagi.." Ucap Len pundung.

Hening sejenak

.

.

.

Len masih saja memengang kulit kerang itu.

"BUANG KULIT KERANG BAKA ITU LEN!" teriak Rin dengan muka menyeramkannya.

"I-iyaa..." Ucap Len yang langsung melempar kulit kerang itu.

"nahh, gitu dongg.."

Tapi mereka semua kaget setelah melihat kulit kerang tadi menjadi sebuah lobang besar.

"apa kalian semua melihat itu?" Tanya Miku cengo

"Iya.." Jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan dengan cengo.

"Ayo.. tunggu apa lagii... kita harus kesana!" ucap Miku sambil berlari ke arah lobang itu.

"tapi, kau yakin kita harus kesana? aku takut nanti kita salah jalan lagii..." Ucap Rin ketakutan

"Sudahlah Rin, tak apa.. dari pada kita disini terus mau ngapain? mana tau itu jalan keluarnya.." Ucap Len

"Okay, baiklah..."

Rin dan Len pun berlari menyusul Miku..

"Ayo kita berpengangan..." Ucap Miku yang langsung menggenggam tangan Rin dan Len.

"Siap ya semua?"

"siap"

"satuu..duaa...tiga!"

Mereka pun masuk bersamaan, seketika lobang itu tertutup...Sedangkan disisi Miku Rin Len.

"Huaaa!lobang macam apa ini!" Teriak Rin

"I-iya...kenapa kita kayak jatoh gini? padahal tadi lobangnya bukan di lantaii!" Ucap Miku.

"Sudahh...kita jalani saja!" Ucap Len menenanggkan 2 anak perempuan disampingnya.

"Ucapan mu selalu begitu Len!" Omel Rin.

"Ya mau gimana lagi? kita harus jalani kan?"

Tiba tiba jauh di depan mereka terlihat cahaya yang sangat terang..

"Cahaya apa tuhh?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk cahaya itu

"SUDAHH!TUTUP MATA KALIAN!" teriak Len.

"hah?"

"iyaa! cepat tutup mata kalian!" Ucap Len lagi..

Mereka semuanya pun menutup mata mereka masing masing...

**-TBC-**

Dahhh...chapter 2nya selesai dehh~

terlalu cepet ya? maaf ya reader..soalnya ide authornya lagi kesumbat heheheh /plak

terima kasih yaaa sudah membaca ficnya author miamato~

fic ini masih berlanjut kok~

Mau tau gimana nasibnya Luka sama Kaito? gimana jadinya Miku, Rin dan Len? tetap baca fic ini yaa~

Author boleh minta Review gaa?

oh ya, makasih ya telah me review bakaloid chap 1.

maaf banget, miamato itu typo ((jd kurang titik,kurang huruf,ga jelas bin ajaib gitulah!))

makasih makasih makasih!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please!


	3. Chapter 3 : Luka side

**Bakaloid game chap3**

INGAT! Vocaloid bukan milik author Mia dan Mato.

Fic ini karya Mia Mato!

Warning TYPO

!

40%typo15%seru15%Gaje15%enak(?)

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

"aku kan pengen ga sendirian, seharusnya aku bersama Gakupo." Luka terus berjalan dengan sebal.

"wahana ini aneh, gelap dan menakutkan!" Luka memegang erat sodetnya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berambut ungu lewat di ujung lorong.

"siapa itu? Gakupo?" Luka berlari menyusul Gakupo.

"Gakupo tunggu aku!"

"Gakupo tunggu!"

"Gakupo, tolong tunggu aku!" sayangnya Gakupo terus berlari dan menghilang di dalam kabut.

"kabut apa ini? Bau banget!" Luka menutup hidungnya dengan celemeknya.

Luka memandangi tengkorak-tengkorak yang meninggal dalam keadaan yang aneh.

"kenapa tengkorak ini meninggal dalam keadaan tangan memegang kepala yang banyak jarumnya?" Luka terus berjalan di tengah kabut.

"huh, aku benci pilihan! Biru, ungu atau kuning? Ungu aja deh!" Luka menekan tombol ungu dan keluarlah paku dan jarum ke arah kepala Luka. Luka menangkis dengan sodetnya.

"kyah!" paku dan jarum menancap di sodet kayu.

"wow! Aku jago juga ya! Senangnya!" Luka memegang pipinya dan memutar-mutarkan badanya layaknya ballerina.

"aku harus mencari Gakupo!" Luka berlari dan kabutnya pun lenyap.

"Gakupo! Kamu dimana? Kita pulang yuk!" Luka terus berjalan dan mencari Gakupo.

"aku punya terong! Pulang yuk!" Luka berteriak-teriak layaknya anak yang kecil yang mengajak bermain tetangganya.

(miamato : sebenarnya Luka umur berapa sih? Ya, setidaknya ga se-baka Len / ditabok fangirl Len)

"Gakupo!" Luka berlari ke arah Gakupo yang sedang berdiri di sebuah tempat yang aneh.

"sedang apa kamu disini?" Gakupo yang tadinya berpaling langsung menatap Luka.

"kamu bukan Gakupo!" Luka menatap wajah Gakupo yang rata.

"ya, aku memang bukan Gakupo! Hahaha! Ayo bermain bersamaku!" Gakupo mendekati Luka.

"tidak aku tidak mau! Kamu bukan Gakupo-kun!" Luka mundur beberapa langkah.

"ayo bermain bersamaku!" Gakupo semakin mendekat ke arah Luka.

"aku tidak suka denganmu! Dimana Gakupo dan teman –temanku yang lainya?" Luka mundur beberapa langkah dan mendekati jurang.

"temanmu! Ha! Miku, Rin dan Len sedang tersesat dalam labirin! Ada pesan-pesan terakhir?" Luka semaik dekat dengan jurang.

"bunuh saja aku!" Luka melirik ke dalam jurang dan mendapat ide.

"kamu tak takut mati ya? Luka Mergurine!" Gakupo palsu menyerang kearah kaki Luka dan menyebabkan ia loncat ke dalam jurang.

"hahaha! Kamu akan mati!" Gakupo mengeluarkan senyum psikopat.

"AAAA!" Luka pura-pura berteriak histeris.

"rasakan itu! Hahaha!" Gakupo palsu langsung pergi dan menghilang.

"aku harus meraih ranting itu, mengayun 20 derajat ke arah kanan dan masuk ke dalam gua itu!" Luka meraih sebuah ranting tapi sayang rantingnya patah.

"patah?! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?! AAAAAAAAAA!" Luka menutup matanya dan merasa semakin dekat dengan daratan.

"*syak!*" Luka terjatuh dan menatap sekitarnya.

"uh, ini gua? Tadi bajuku nyangkut di ranting dan masuk kesini? BAJUKU?!" Luka menatap bajunya yang robek.

"yah robek, yaudah deh! Tak apa. Ujung gua ini dimana ya? Ah itu ada jalan!" Luka berlari menyusuri jalan itu.

"uh, aku lapar, haus dan lelah! Huh…huh…"Luka berjalan dengan sangat lelah.

"lalala! Semoga lorong gua ini ada ujungnya! Fufufu!" Luka berusaha membuat dirinya tidak lelah.

"*greb!*" Luka menginjak sebuah batu.

"*Sut! Sut! Sut!*" banyak panah yang datang ke arah Luka.

"AAA! *bruk!*" Luka terjatuh dan banyak panah yang hampir mengenai dirinya.

"panah ini dapat membuatku kalah dari game ini! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH!" Luka berlari menjauhi panah-panah itu.

"dimana ujung lorong ini? Dimana? Dimana? Itu ada pintu!" Luka segera membuka pintu itu.

"roller coaster?!" Luka melihat sebuah roller coaster yang ujung dari lintasanya tak terlihat.

"tidak ada pengendalinya? Mungkin saja permainan ini dapat membantuku untuk keluar dari wahana ini." Untung saja Luka mempunyai nyali yang cukup kuat, ia segera duduk di tempat duduk yang paling depan.

"akan ku selesaikan permainan ini! Liat saja nanti! Semangat!" Luka memegang erat pegangan kursi roller coaster.

"1…2…3… selamat menikmati!" terdengar suara dari radio.

"lebih baik aku tutup mata!" luka memejamkan matanya.

"aku adalah anak gembala selalu~" suara riang anak-anak bernyanyi terdengar.

"suara apa itu?! Hah?! Bonekanya ga punya muka?!" Luka kembali ketakutan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! EOOOO! AAAAAAAAA!" kereta menuruni turunan dan tikungan yang tajam.

"jalur keretanya putus! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan luka makin keras.

'huhuhu, selamat tinggal dunia! Aku mencintai kalian semua!' kereta semakin dekat dengan ujung rel.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Inilah akhir hidupku eh akhir permainan ini." Luka mengelap air matanya menggunakan sodet bekas yang kena paku(?).

"sodet?! JURUS SODET SO…SSO….SODET!" Luka menaruh sodet di tengah roda yang bergulir dengan sangat cepat.

"cittttt! *prak!*" sodet yang tergiles roda hancur , kereta roda tetap berputar.

"HUA!"

.

.

.

Di labirin…

"ya ampun, jalan buntu lagi! Kita sudah menemukan jalan buntu sebanyak 7 kali!" Miku mulai sebal dengan nasibnya.

"sabar sedikit, jangan mengeluh!" Rin menatap jalan buntu itu.

"sepertinya ini bukan jalan buntu biasa." Len mengamati sisi tembok buntu itu.

"kita harus mencari cara agar kita bisa melawati jalan buntu ini. Ayo kita cari!" Rin meraba-raba permukaan tembok.

"aku cape, kalian saja yang mencarinya." Miku duduk di sebuah batu besar dan tembok itu tergeser.

"Miku?" rin dan len menatap miku.

"apa? Lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" Miku jalan di depan Rin dan Len.

"Miku tunggu! TIDAK!" Rin menghentikan langkah Miku.

"ada apa?" Miku menengok kebelakang.

"itu ada benang penjegal, itu tidak kelihatan jika dengan kasap mata, coba kamu perhatikan!" Miku menatap kakinya.

"ah, iya makasih!" Miku melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Ti…dak!" Rin menatap Miku yang menginjak benangnya.

"Baka negi!" omel Len.

"sekarang apa yang terjadi?" Len bertanya dan di bawah kaki mereka terbitlah lubang besar.

"AAAAAA!"  
"wiiiii!"

"what ever!"

"*bruk!* tempat apa ini?" Len terlebih dahulu sampai di dalam sebuah bola penjara.

"*bruk!* kok empuk ya? Ga sakit!" Rin menatap sekitarnya.

"*plung(?)* yippi! Rin, Len kalian dimana?" Miku celingak-celinguk.

"DIBAWAH SINI!" teriak Rin dan Len serempak.

"O." miku menatap kedua bocah berambut kuning.

"Miku, menyingkirlah!" Rin menyuruh Miku pergi dari atas punggungnya.

"ga mau!" Miku tetap duduk di atas Len dan Rin.

"MIKU, DI SANA ADA KERETA NEGI !" Len menunjuk ke arah sebuah tikus yang membawa negi.

"hah apa?" Miku menyingkir dari atas Rin dan Len.

"TAPI BOONG!" kata Len dan Rin serempak.

.

.

.

Di rollercoaster

"what de…" Luka sudah pasrah saja dengan keadaannya.

"ayo Luka kamu pasti bisa!"

"Luka cari ide yang bagus seperti saat Nee-chan memasak!"

"iya nee-chan, semangat ya!"

"Ikan?! Ikan?! Ikan?!"

"ganbatte! Kita akan bersama-sama lagi kan?"

Suara teman-temannya terbayang-bayang di kepalanya.

"ya, aku…. Pas…ti… bisa!" Luka memasang sebuah ikatan tali di kepalanya.

Rollercoaster telah berada di ujung tanduk dan menjemput kematian.

"itu ada tali!" Luka berusaha menggapai tali yang menjulur ke arah Luka.

"yup dapat!" Luka bergelantungan di tali itu.

"*bruk bruk grek!*" roller coaster jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam.

"Ok, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luka bergelantungan di tali.

"TOLONG!" teriakan Luka membuat atap gua menjadi rapuh.

"baiklah aku tau semua ini akan terjadi! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" talinya putus dan Luka jatuh ke dalam lubang.

.

.

.

Nasibnya luka gimana tuh? Selamatkah dia dari bahaya? Kalah atau pingsan?

Trus si raja terong kemana ya?

Akankah mereka semua selamat? Dari yang baka sampe yang idiot?/sama aja _-_

Itu masih rahasia lalala~

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Masih ada sambunganya, kok! Jadi tenang aja!

Terima kasih telah membaca fic Mia dan Mato..

Jangan lupa review ya~~~~

Jangan lupa baca fic kami yang lainya, mulai dari yang romace, angst sampe humor!

Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih humor dari ini!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please

!


	4. Chapter 4 : carilah jalan keluar

**Bakaloid Games Chapter 4**

**Warning : OOC, abal, typo, de el el**

**Vocaloid bukan milik Mia dan Mato**

**Tapi ff ini milik Mia dan Mato 'w')9**

**mulaii~**

"Tu-tunggu! Ini wahana macam apa?!"

Gakupo yang ada didalam wahana itu sendirian, ntah kenapa tak ada orang yang mau memasuki wahana itu.

"Aku ga bakalan takut, aku gabakalan takut.." Ucapnya berulang kali sambil menyusuri lorong tak jelas ini sambil berkeringat dingin.

Didinding dinding lorong terdapat banyak lukisan yang tak jelas artinya. Sekarang ia memang tidak bisa melihat gambar gambar itu dengan jelas.

Karena terlalu gelap, ia menghidupkan orek api yang ada di kantongnya.

"Ah.."

Oke, sepertinya didepan ada pertigaan.

"Mana yang harus aku pilihh?"

Dengan menggunakan katananya, gakupo menggunakan cara 'cap cip cup' #ha

Akhirnya katananya itu menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Semoga pilihan ini benar.." Ucapnya.

Dia berjalan perlahan di lorong yang ia pilih tadi.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia seperti menginjak tombol yang tak jelas untuk apa.

Tiba tiba..

"KYA!"

Tiba tiba didepan hadapannya ada 5 buah jarum raksasa yang datang dari bawah lantai.

"Fiuh..untung gak kena...tapi, gimana mau lewat" Gumannya.

Tiba tiba datang seorang anak laki laki berambut biru dengan mimik muka kebingungan.

Gakupo yang melihat anak sebayanya itu hanya bingung

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Gakupo ke anak itu

"Aku Kaito" jawab anak itu yang bernama Kaito.

"Kau tersesat?" Tanya Gakupo

"Iyaa..aku masuk ke wahana ini..dan aku bingung ini apa.." Jawab kaito dengan 'lugunya'

"Berarti kita sama! Ayo kita temukan jalan keluarnya!" Ucap Gakupo bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Kaito

"E-eh! Kau siapa? Aku belum tau namamu.." Tanya Kaito sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Gakupo

"Oh..aku Gakupo, gakupo Kamui..." Jawab Gakupo tenang..

"Salam kenal gakupo..ayo kita temukan jalan keluar.."

"Ha'I"

Selama di lorong, mereka mengobrol layangnya sudah menjadi teman dekat.

"Uh...aku kehilangan keluargaku.." Ucap Gakupo

"Keluarga? Kalian memasuki wahana yang beda ya?" Tanya kaito

"Iyaa...Luka masuk wahana lain lagi...semoga ia tidak apa apa.."

"Memangnya keluargamu siap saja?" Tanya kaito

"Luka, Len, Rin , Miku..."

Kaito sedikit tersentak mendengar nama 'Miku' dan mukanya mulai memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gakupo heran

"Ti-tidak apa...hanya saja...Miku itu adikmu atau kakakmu?" Tanya Kaito lagi

"Dia adikku...memangnya kenapa?"

"Di-dia...orang yang aku sukai disekolah.."

Seketika Gakupo kaget, sedangkan Kaito mukanya mulai memerah.

"SUDAH! LUPAKAN YANG TADI!" Ucap Kaito dengan sedikit teriak.

Gakupo yang masih cengo hanya menggangguk.

"Eh! Itu ada cahaya!" Ucap Gakupo tiba tiba sambil menunjuk ke depan lorong.

"Iya! Ayo kita kesana!"

Mereka berdua lari ke arah sumber cahaya itu. Dan sampai disana...

"Ini apa?!"

"Ini ruangan putih yang tak ada apa apanya.."

"Selain pintu pintu tak jelas ini.."

"Argh! Kita pilih yang mana?"

"Pilih pintu ke 3?"

"Boleh! Ayuk"

Dan ternyata...pintu yang mereka masuki itu adalah pintu yang salah.

Ya, salah total.

Mereka bukan memasuki pintu keluar, melainnya pintu mengarah wahana lainnya lagi.

Wahana uji nyali.

(Author : apakah mereka bisa melewatinya? Jeng jeng~ #heh)

"Gakupo..." Panggil kaito

"ha?"

"Sepertinya kita memasuki pintu yang salah.."

"Iya..."

"Mengapa kita malah disini.."

Di mata kaito mulai terkumpul air mata. Ya, dia mulai takut disini.

Thee Endd~

.

.

.

#ditabok reader#

.

.

(Author : Okeh..kami lanjutkan ;_; kami tadi cuma bercandaa...maaf...)

"Hey hey, kau ini laki laki atau perempuan perempuan sih?! Masa begini aja mau nangis" Ucap Gakupo ke Kaito

"Tapi kau tidak liat?! Disini kuburan semua!" Bentak Kaito

"Gampang lah~ ayo kita balik ke ruangan putih tadi..."

Mereka mencoba bali ke ruangan putih tadi, tapi sayangnya usaha mereka sia sia. Pintu itu sudah terkunci.

"Bagaimana ini?! Kita tidak bisa keluar!"

"Mau tidak mau kita harus menelusuri kuburan ini~" jawab Gakupo santai

Seketika tubuh Kaito menjadi putih pucat

"BAKA! APA KAU TIDAK TAKUT?!"

"Tidak~ karena setiap hari aku selalu dikerjain sama Luka-Chan~ rambutnyakan kayak kuntil anak tuh~ jadi aku udah terbiasa~ begitu juga dengan Miku-chan~"

Kaito hanya terdiam

"Kenapa? Masih takut? Ada aku kok~"

(Mia : lama lama ini jadi mirip yaoi (?_?") #heh)

Kaito hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya ia mau menyusuri kuburan tersebut.

"Kapan selesainya ini...dari tadi kita cuma berputar putar.." Ucap Kaito dengan nada takut

"Tenanglah.. Kita duduk saja dulu di lantai ini.." Ucap Gakupo

Saat mereka duduk dilantai itu, lantainya jebol(?) Dan mereka jatuh entah kemana(?).

"GAKUPOO! INI KITA NGAPAINN?!" Teriak Kaito yang masih melayang(?)

"UDAH TAU KITA JATOH MASIH NANYA AJA" jawab Gakupo berteriak.

"HUEEE! APAKAH KITA AKAN SELAMATT?"

"Entahlah..." Jawab Gakupo yang sepertinya mulai pasrah.

Dengan mata puppy eyesnya(?), Gakupo memegang tangan Kaito dengan erat.

"KAU TAU! AKU JUGA TAKUT DARI TADI!" Teriap Gakupo yang mulai mau menangis.

"Kita lebih baik berdoa..semoga kita selamat.." Ucap Kaito juga dengan saaangaattt pasrahnya(?)

Mereka mulai memejamkan mata mereka...

Mungkin pendaratan(?) Akan terjadi sekitar 10 detik lagi kata Author(?).

.

.

.

.

.

"DUAK!"

Entahlah, mereka merasa kesakitan atau tidak, tapi mereka masih meram, badannya lemas, JANGAN JANGAN... /capsjebol

"Uhhk! Bangun Gakupo-nii!" Bentak seseorang.

"Argh! Badanmu berat sekali"

"Siapa anak berambut biru ini?!"

"Dia Kaito!"

Perlahan lahan mata mereka berdua terbuka.

"Miku?! Rin,Len?!" Gakupo yang baru bangun menyadari bahwa adik adiknya itu berada tepat di bawah badannya dan Kaito.

"A-ah! Go-gomen!" Muka Kaito langsung memerah ketika menyadari bahwa ia menghimpit Miku.

Miku, Rin dan Len segera berdiri.

"Eh, anak berambut biru ini siapa?" Tanya Rin berbisik

"Dia Kaito, teman sekelasku, Tapi kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan Gakupo-nii" Tanya Miku heran.

"Ituu...aku tadi sedang bermain laptopku dikamar sendirian, aku meliaht sepertinya ada permainan bagus, "Bakaloid Games" saat aku mainkan permainan itu, aku meram, tiba tiba aku sudah ada di sebuah festifal, dan aku memasuki salah satu wahananya, saat aku masuk, aku bertemu Gakupo.." Jelas Kaito panjang lebar.

"Ngg...bisakah lain kali, err...kau tidak ceramah seperti itu?"

Kali ini Len mulai berbicara.

Oke, kita lihat, sekarang yang lain sudah tergeletak ketiduran di lantai kecuali Gakupo.

Sedangkan Gakupo yang dari tadi celingak celinguk mulai berbicara pula (?)

"Luka mana?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Ohh, dia belum ketemu sama kita, semoga dia baik baik saja ya..." Jawab Len..

Tiba tiba Miku dan Rin bangun.

Kaito yang tadi ceramah selama 3 hari(? /gagitu) mulutnya sudah berbusa(?).

"Sudah! Daripada kita begini terus, kita nyari jalan keluar dan mencari Luka saja dulu!" Ucap Gakupo.

"Ha'i!"

Akhirnya mereka berjalan tanpa arah kemana yang akan mereka tuju.

"Uh..apa ga ada yang bawa minum?" Tanya Rin mulai mengelap keringatnya, padahal disana tidak terlihat matahari, tapi disana memang benar benar panas.

"Ga ada lah.. Kita aja masuknya mendadak dari komputer " Jawab Miku

"Aku butuh minumm..." Ucap Rin sekali lagi.

Len hanya melihat Rin kasihan.

"Rin, apa kau kuat?" Tanya Len.

Rin hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau mau aku gendong?" Tanya Len.

Rin sedikit tersentak..

"Ti-tidak! Terima kasih..."

Akhirnya mereka terus berjalan.

"Kenapa disini panas banget ya.." Ucap kaito.

"Iya..padahal ga ada matahari sama sekali.."

Sebenarnya dari tadi mereka hanya berputar putar membentuk lingkaran(?), kasihan sekali mereka.

"Uh!"

2 anak perempuan itu sudah tepar sekarang.

"Kau aku gendong aja ya Rin?" Tawar Len sekali lagi.

Rin hanya diam. Jadi langsung saya Len gendong Rin dipundaknya (Mato : eaakkk /?)

Sedangkan Miku...

"Mikuu, kau kecapean?" Tanya Kaito

Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku gendong mau? Biar kyk si Rin.."

"Gak ah! Aku ga enak sama kamu...kamu hanya temanku..." Tolak Miku malu.

"Tidak apa kok..." Jawab Kaito sedikit malu.

"Ng..okelah..arigatou Kaito...kun"

Degh

'KAITO KUN?!'

.

.

.

Gakupo hanya pundung karena Luka belum ketemu juga.

"Luka mana sihh..." Ucap Gakupo dengan sedikit berteriak

"Stt! Rin tidur!" Bisik Len.

"Ha? Bisa bisanya dia tidur dipunggungmu.."

"Hehehehe"

"Tu-tunggu! Itu siapa?!" Ucap Miku yang sambil digendong Kaito sambil menunjuk seseorang yang jauh didepannya.

"Ayuk kita samperin!"

.

.

.

.

"LUKA?!"

"SEMUANYA?! HUAAA! AKU TAKUTTT!" Teriak orang itu yang ternyata Luka.

Rin langsung terbangun karena teriakan Luka

"Ehh? Ada apa?...LUKA-NEE?!"

"Cup cup cupp...sini sini..ada aku kok.." Ucap Gakupo sambil mengacak ngacak rambut adiknya yang lebih muda 1 tahun itu.

"Ih! Jangan acak acak rambutkuu! Berantakan tauk!"

"Luka-nee! Aku kangenn!" Ucap Miku yang langsung turun dari gendongan Kaito. Begitu juga dengan Rin.

.

.

"Sudah, kita lebih baik mencari jalan keluar dari sini aja.." Ucap Gakupo yang sudah tak sabaran.

"Iyaa...ayuk.."

Akhirnya mereka berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya...

**-TBC-**

**Ayo tebakk..nanti mereka ketemu ga sama jalan keluarnya? Tetap baca fanfic Mia mato ya minaa w)/ arigatou gozaimasu~! Review please~!**


End file.
